The present invention relates to a means and a method for switching data, such as data packets or frames, where a number of devices each communicating with one or more I/O ports communicate with each other via a data bus.
A number of normal switches are known implementing a number of I/O ports all enabling the same, highest data rate. In this situation, they may all communicate with a backbone bus with the same data rate. A problem is, however, seen where I/O ports with different highest data rates are to be provided.
This problem is solved in e.g. EP-A-1162798 where a common storage is provided where the individual I/O port's access to this common storage and the common data bus is then related to the data rate of the I/O port. However, in this manner, one port's communication with the common storage will prevent all other ports from communicating therewith during that period of time.
Other technologies may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 6,335,932 and WO00/72524.